The Brokenhearted
by Arianna the Vampire Princess
Summary: When Gumball tells Fionna that he cheated on her, she is devestated. But can an evening with a certain Vampire King cheer Fionna up? Chapter 2 is completely new, please read. Re-rated T for later chapters, just in case. Yes, I'm paranoid. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SO SORRY. . .
1. Chapter 1: Marshall Lee & Fionna

**Hey everyone. If you're reading this then thank you so much. This is my first fanfic ever. I will accept any suggestions that you give me. Please review. Thanks.**

**- Arianna the Vampire Princess**

Fionna POV:

I sat there in a daze. What he was telling me couldn't be true, right? Gumball would never cheat on me, he loved me too much.

"Fionna. Say something, Fionna, please?" he begged.

"Is this true? Did you really do something with her?"I asked.

"Fionna...I...I'm...I'm sorry."

"Get out." I whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me! Get! Out! You! Cheating! Piece! Of! Crap!" He had to leave now. Before I lost it. I didn't want him to see me cry.

Gumball stood and left with a mask of shock covering his handsome pink face that I loved so dearly. Or used to love, I should say. Now when I saw it, I felt only hate and sadness.

I cried silently for fifteen minutes before a tap on the window aroused my attention.

"Hey, Fi. I heard what happened with Gumbutt. I'm sorry. If he can't see what he lost when he messed around with that girl, the he really is a butt. He never deserved you anyway. You're too good for him. Too good for anyone really."

"Thanks, Marsh." I said. My voice hoarse from crying.

"No problem. So, Fionna. You wanna hang out? I can make you feel better." Marshall lee suggested sheepishly.

When I nodded at Marshall lee, I had never been more grateful to be best friends with the Vampire King. I smiled as he called Bee-Mo over.

"What new games do you have, Bee-mo?" Marshall asked.

"I have Maze of Death Trials 3." Bee-Mo replied in his cute little robot voice.

"Ok. Fi, you want to play that?" Marshall asked me.

"Sure. Prepare to lose, Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

"Puh-lease. Like you could beat me. You're just a weak little human." Marshall smiled.

"And you're just an arrogant vampire with a big head." I laughed.

Marshall looked offended. "It's not that big."

"Yes, it is. You have the biggest head I've ever seen." I started laughing, and after a couple of seconds, Marshall joined in to. Maybe Marshall was right. Maybe he could make me feel better.

**I need your opinion. Should I continue this for another chapter or two. Or should I just leave it as a one-shot. Please review or leave suggestions for future improvements for other stories (or for this one!). Remember to please tell me whether or not I should continue with this or not. **

**- Arianna the Vampire Princess**


	2. Chapter 2: reupdated and revised

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry about the delay. My pathetic excuse is…School. Apparently my math teacher thinks that all I want to do is math homework/take-home quizzes/online tests/etc. every second of every single day. Well, never mind about that. I thought that I could do better on this chapter so I decided to go back and change it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. The genius man named Pendleton Ward does.**

**Now on with the revised chapter 2**

**General POV**

Fionna let out a pained cry after the monster mutated troll made contact with his club on her body.

"Babycakes! Are you okay?!" Cake screeched worriedly.

"Yeah, Cake. I'm fine," Fionna hastily replied. "Now you are going to pay, Mr. Ugly-Troll-Man." She growled addressing the troll, who was grinning at his handi-work.

The next fifteen minutes were full of battle. Eventually Fionna stabbed the troll in the head, efficiently killing him. While the girls were congratulating each other on another job well done, they failed to notice two eerie red eyes watching from the bushes.

**Later that day**

"And then I was all like," Fionna paused to punch the air before continuing her story," and he was all like," here she pretended to fall down and cry out in pain," and then…"

"That's nice, Fi. But don't you think that maybe we should do something else tonight, other than relive your adventures from today?" The Vampire King asked his best friend. Fionna had been telling Marshall about all of the adventures she had gone on and all of the monsters she had killed that day for going on four hours.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, Marsh. What did you have in mind?" Fionna asked, embarrassed.

"Well, we could always talk about what happened last week?" Marshall suggested warily. He had been trying to get her to talk to him about that night when they had hung out after she broke up with Gumwad, I mean, Gumball, for days now. Marshall Lee had tried everything to get Fionna to talk and he always not the same answer-

"Sorry, Marshall, but I don't want to talk about that tonight. When I have an answer to your question and when I want to talk about it, then I will, but tonight is not the night I will do or talk about that. Okay?"

"Fine, Fi. I get it. You're thinking that that was a mistake, aren't you?"

"No, Marshall. I don't. What I told you that night...what I said…I meant that. Marshall, I really do-" Fionna was cut off by Marshall softly strumming on his axe bass guitar.

_Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be_  
___

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

"Marshall, please. I want to talk about it now."

"Forget it, Fionna. You said you didn't want to talk about it tonight and you're right, when Gumbutt called you back and said he wanted you again, you don't have to explain you're answer to me. Later, Fi." Marshall left behind a dumbfounded and tearful Fionna, who was standing at the window, crying and begging him to come back.

Underneath the tree fort sat the being with the eerie red eyes, it watched as Marshall flew away towards his house and listened as Fionna cried upstairs. _Yes, _The being thought. _All is going according to plan. Fionna the Human will be mine. She will be mine and she will be my peoples' Queen. _

**Creepy, yes? Please review and ask questions, but please keep in mind that I will not answer who this freaky person is. And would you please tell me if this chapter is better than the last because I think it is. Before I forget the song Mashall sang was ****What You Mean to Me**** by Sterling Knight. Well, bye now and I think that I might update again sometime this week, but if not definitely next week. I love you all for reading this.**

**-Arianna the Vampire Princess**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: And so Fionna went missing

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the later update. I can only update when I don't have a lot of homework to do, but I don't think that anyone really cares about that. Before I start the chapter I have a couple of things that I need to say.**

**1) I cannot think of a name for the creepy red-eyed dude (yes, I just gave away the fact that he's a guy. Oh, well.) that wants Fionna to be his queen. So any suggestions would be wonderful. Please just leave them in a review and (if you have an account I will PM you to tell if I'm using your name) in the next chapter I will give a shout out to the person whose name I used. When you give me your name suggestion, please remember that the character that you are naming is a guy. Thank you! (more on this in the ending author's note)**

**2) The reason it took me so long to update this was that I lost my flash drive that all of my work was on and then when my found my flash drive, my computer wounldn't work because it had a virus on it. :(**

**disclaimer: No, I (sadly) don't own Adventure Time or any of the charters in the show. All I own is my imagination and this laptop (well, technically my parents own it, but I'm the only one that ever uses it, so…) On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3:

And so Fionna went missing

**Unknown POV**

It had been three hours since the bloodsucker left and Fionna had gone and cried herself to sleep. The cat was at her boyfriend's house until next week. The timing was perfect. All I had to do was act on it.

**_(flashback)_**

_""Marshall, please. I want to talk about it now."_

_"Forget it, Fionna. You said you didn't want to talk about it tonight and you're right, when Gumbutt called you back and said he wanted you again, you don't have to explain you're answer to me. Later, Fi."_

_Fionna started crying instantly. In between sobs, she screamed out Marshall's name. After fifteen minutes of this, Fionna finally gave up and got ready for bed. Thirty minutes of sobbing, light crying, and eventually sniffling past before Fionna fell into an uneasy sleep._

**(Flashback end)**

**Unknown POV**

I scaled up the treehouse's wall and slipped through Fionna's bedroom window. If she didn't want me back, then I would **make** her want me back.

I slipped a blindfold over her eyes and bound her hands and feet together. (_A/N: Oh Fionna, why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper?_) The pajamas weren't particularly flattering, but no worries I had more (or less, if you think about it) at home. Now, it was time to make sure no one would come looking for her.

**Marshall's POV**

Glob, I felt like a jerk. Fionna had said she wanted to talk about it now, but what did I do? I ran away. Like a scared little boy. I really should go and apologize. Yes, I really need to do that before Fi tells Cake what happened tonight or even what happened three nights ago. Well, Fi can share about Gumbum, but not about our, er, intimate relationship status of that night. I made my decision rather quickly after that.

**(At Fionna and Cake's Treehouse)**

"Fi?" I called out, questioningly.

No answer. In fact, it seemed to be far to silent for anyone to be there at all.

I made my way to Fionna's bedroom. All I can say is that I was shocked to see the state of that room. It was covered in… blood? _*sniff*_ No, it couldn't be blood. It didn't smell right. Well, that put my mind at ease until I turned and saw the writing on the wall:

_You're too late. Fionna is mine._

This brought two question to my mind; Where the glob is Fionna and who had the death wish to touch my bunny?

I immediately flew home and did something I haven't done in a long, long, _long_ time. I gave into the blood lust I was feeling. If any living creature that had blood running through its veins crossed my path, it became part of my undead army. I have never felt…never felt so…so _alive_ as he did now, with the blood of multiple victims running down my chin and dripping onto my shirt. As I scanned the Grasslands for any more prey, I thought of the unknown person who took Fionna. I let out a low chuckle. Maybe Fionna's dissapperance had been enough to throw me over the edge, but all I knew was that when I found the person who had taken her, I was going to make them suffer. I had never been good at letting someone else take something that was mine. And Fionna…She definitely is _mine_.

**So, what do you think? Another question, should I create a new character for the person who kidnapped Fionna or should I just use one of the characters in the show already? Please leave a review telling me what you think. If you say to use a new character, please leave a name for the character (BTW, the character will be a boy, just saying). Thanks for reading this and please continue reading this. For those people who have or are going to review/follow/favorite here is a virtual cookie (or your favorite food if you don't like cookies) for you to munch on. :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Check in on Fionna

**A/N: Not my best chapter, but this is chapter will lead up to some big showdown type thing later.**

**Shout out Time:**

**I would like to thank everyone who submitted ideas and names for my nameless character. I decided to make my own character instead of using a real one. I would like to publicly thank the two people's ideas that I sort of blended together.**

**Bethany (Guest)**

**the unknown guy should be marshalls rival from another kingdom called The Dark/Demon Kingdom and his name is Jordan, Damian, or Nighter. Please take my idea into consideration i actually get a A in writing/English ****(Congratulations on the A in English and I changed the spelling of one of your name ideas)**

**Kinabooextraordinaire**

**make it your own character and it's like marshalls older brother who like was banned from the nitosphere . or somethin... **

**Disclaimer: Why do you people want to keep reminding me that I don't own Adventure Time? Honestly, why do you put me through that pain?**

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up confused. I didn't know where I was. Okay, I thought, I am in a room. A dark room. My head hurts, so that means someone must have knocked me unconscious and took me. How did I know that I had been taken? Well, it seriously doesn't take a globbing genius to figure that one out! I mean, my hands and feet were tied together, obvisously someone knouked me out, and there was a person laughing in the corner with their red eyes glowing with amusement. Wait, what?!

**Creepo's POV**

I had her where I wanted her. Fionna was mine. Well, technically I still had to defeat Marshall. Glob, why does everything I want have to have strings attached to the Almighty Vampire King. It took forever to steal Ashley's heart from him. How long would it take to steal Fionna's. This girl actually _loved_ the boy. I needed a plan to make her mine and I needed one quick.

**Back to Fionna's POV**

This guy was C-R-A-Z-Y crazy. He was saying some creepo crap about how it took forever "to steal Ashley's heart" and how long it would take to steal mine. Glob, I think he just said something about the only way to do that was through some _tier 15_ stuff. Aw heck no! No way he gets to do that! I wish this dude would come out of the shadows, maybe I could recognize him then. He does sound familiar. Kinda like Marshall.

**Creep's POV**

I stepped from the shadows and heard Fionna gasp "Marshall?"

"No sweetie, I'm not your little boy Marshall. I'm Damien, King of the Shadows and you, my dear, are in the castle of the Shadow Kingdom. Now, I believe we're going to have some fun, you and I."

"No, please, no!" She cried as I advanced toward her.

I dragged her upstairs and threw her into a soundproof room. No one would be able to hear her scream there. Or so I thought.

**Marshall's POV**

I was flying by the Shadows Kingdom when I heard the shouts of pure agony coming from the castle. Oh, Damien who are you torturing now? I thought. I haven't set foot in that kingdom in years. Probably more likely centuries. Not since he messed with Ashley. I decided that I should go save the poor soul if I liked the person being tortured, and if I didn't, well then, I might as well join in on the fun. Never in a million years would I have expected who the girl was (for Damien didn't know about her or at least I thought he didn't), nor would I have expected the ambush that followed my landing in front of the castle doors.

**Well, what do you think? I know this chapter is short, but I needed to make a "bridge chapter" (that's what I call it. Don't judge!) for the next couple of chapters.**

**Remember to follow, review, and/or favorite.**** Once again thank you to all that provided me with ideas and for just reviewing in general. When I get reviews, I feel like my work is actually decent and is worth continuing.**

**Thanks! :D**

**- Arianna the Vampire Princess**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm sorry Really I am

**Please don't try to find out where I live and try to kill me because:**

**None of you realize how much this hurts me to say this. But the Brokenhearted is going to be put on hold until further notice. I have a lot of shiz going on in my life right now. Plus with the limited to no time to update and the extreme writer's block I have, any chapter I produce will be super crappy. I promise to update when I can. Please leave a review or send me a PM if you want to yell at me or give me any ideas for the next chapter. I love you guys even if you don't love me at the moment. A lot of people don't love me right now so oh well. I am so sorry that I even had to post this. **


End file.
